Rise and Shine
by Flying Pyro of Doom
Summary: Another romantic comedy, starring Blood and Elliot.It's Elliot's responsibility to get the boss up each morning, even when he's had a bit to drink the night before. it is NOT an easy task, to say the least. Drabble, Blood/Elliot, the norm.


NOT an April fool's day fic, i promise! ~Ali.

* * *

><p>On Elliot's mental to-do list, in big, red letters printed on the very top of the imaginary page were three words: Wake up Blood. Sometimes that job was incredibly simple. Other times, not so much. Those more difficult mornings usually fell on the day after a large amount of alcohol had been consumed in the Hatter's Mansion.<p>

Unfortunately for Elliot, the night before had been particularly alcohol-filled, and that meant that Blood would be buried somewhere in his bed, hoping to destroy the sun for its habit of creating bright, head-ache causing light. Elliot was in for an interesting morning; that was for sure.

As he made his way to the boss's room, those facts were all that occupied his mind.

When he opened the door, it was the same.

While walking through the door, it still held his mind.

Finally, as he stood before the mound of blankets that currently cocooned his boss's body; a stroke of genius hit him.

Waking Blood had always been his least favorite job, so he might as well have some fun with it. Instead of starting the normal routine of poking, prodding, and other general annoyances, he strolled over to the other side of the room that was happily inhabited by a small, cluttered desk, a lamp, a chair, and a bookshelf. He plucked a book from the shelf, something about houseguests and insanity or some such nonsense, and chucked it at the lump in the bed.

"Hey, Blood."

It landed with a thunk, at about where Blood's chest might have been.

No response.

He grabbed a different book, this one about politics, and tossed. It made contact as well, and landed a bit below the first.

Still no response.

Next he pulled an object from the desk. It was a spoon.

Elliot was grinning. It was a fun game of revenge, mostly fueled by the mean spirited and snarky comments he'd received over time.

He flung the spoon, and it landed lightly near Blood's head. The landing wasn't enough, so to make up for it Elliot grabbed a large candle form the desk. He made his way over to the bed, and positioned the candle right above where Blood's stomach may have been.

"Hey, seriously. You need to get up."

When there was no response, he thought it'd be best to just let the thing fall. He did, and for the first time that day he'd earned a reaction. When the candle met the stomach, it brought a low, grumpy-sounding grunt that was muffled by the blankets. Elliot decided that words may be working now, so he tried again.

"Hey."  
>No answer.<p>

"Blood?"

Still nothing.

"Are you even alive?"

Complete and utter silence.

He crept a bit closer to the bed, and studied the lump. It certainly seemed to be Blood, from what he could tell.

Elliot sat down on the unoccupied half of the bed with a sigh.

"Why do you always have to make my life more difficult? You ALWAYS do this. "

Elliot was surprised to feel a slight shift beside him, and was utterly confused when the room around him vanished, and was replaced by something sort of dark and warm. It took him a moment to comprehend that he was under the blanket, and even longer to notice the hand against his side. Blood was next to him, obviously more than a bit amused by the stupid face he was certain he was making.

The first thing Elliot noticed was that Blood didn't look the least bit sick. His eyes were much to alert for his supposed troubles.

"Aren't you supposed to be hung over?"

The hand traveled down a bit, and rested on his hip.

"That's what you thought."

Elliot's mind flicked back to the tossing of objects at his boss' supposedly unconscious form. If he'd been conscious, then that would mean that he'd known what was going on.

Of course, that wasn't going to earn him any brownie points.

Almost like it was scripted, Blood commented on that very subject.

"I didn't appreciate that last one. It felt rather like a candle."

He was smirking, that meant Elliot couldn't possibly be in THAT much trouble, but he still felt a tiny smidge of panic somewhere inside him. He decided that responding to one of the boss' various comments might lift the mood just a bit, so that's exactly what he did.

"So…what have you been doing under here all morning?"

"Waiting."

"Waiting for…?"

Blood moved under the blanket, and brought himself just a bit closer to Elliot.

"Who do you THINK I was waiting for?"

If he'd been stupid enough to not get it then, the tone of his voice would have clued him in in a heartbeat.

"But what about-"

"Doesn't matter."

"But you need to-"

"No."

"But what about-"

"Elliot."

"What?"

"Stop talking."

"But-"

"That's enough."

There were no more protests.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

-LIKE A BOSS.

-I didn't get to review this after my beta was done with it, so there may be more typos/awkward wordings then usual. please forgive me.

Serious Notes:

Well, children. We're back. I've been pretty stressed this week, and decided to finally finish writing this to fix it. I've been getting ready to head over to Tekkoshocon, plus school is piling up on my shoulders, and all sorts of stuff. I'll post something else soon, I swear.

All in all, this is actually less suggestive then I wanted it. Stupid Blood, and my inability to write you. Oh well. Stress relief, that's all this really was. I'd still like to know what you thought, though.

Love and crackers,

~Ali.


End file.
